kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magolor
|species = Unknown, commonly referred to as Halcandran |affiliation = Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee, Doomers |voice_actor = Hirokazu Ando}} Magolor is a character in the Kirby series, debuting as the main antagonist and final boss of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He tricks Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee into rebuilding his Lor Starcutter and defeating Landia so he could steal the Master Crown and conquer the universe. Magolor would later return in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, where he apologized for his actions by building Kirby a theme park. Ever since then, he has appeared in later games as an ally. Physical Appearance Magolor is a short alien with no feet and detached hands with cream mittens. He is clad in a regal blue suit, complete with a white cape with gold trimmings and a dash of purple, gold-trimmed cog designs, and wears a white scarf with a blue belt interwoven. On this belt is a silver buckle. His face is brown with oval-shaped yellow eyes. The rest of his head is covered by his hood, with his cat-like ears underneath, causing his hood to poke out at its sides. The protrusions covering his ears have a gold ring around them and have white tips. One line of dialogue in Kirby's Return to Dream Land states that he has hair, though his hair is never shown. As a boss, Magolor has a gaseous, blood-red colored body with a blue aura emanating from it. He now wears white gloves, each with five fingers, and are each now separated by a pair of magical sun-shaped runes. Magolor's hood grows outward and furls into what resembles a jester's hat, obtaining a purple hue with horns with white at the tips. His scarf remains white, but it is larger and is cinched together by a purple, silver-buckled belt, giving the appearance of a veil. The Master Crown sits atop his head, its claws noticeably clasping down on it. In his second phase, Magolor’s horns now grows to enormous proportions and become even more curved at the ends, now resembling a ram's horns, and seemingly becoming part of his body. The Master Crown has sprouted golden tentacles that wrap around Magolor's body. Magolor's red, gaseous body reforms itself to become two large wings outlined in blue that are set behind his back and a pair of smaller ones below them. Magolor has a pair of red eyes and an empty white mouth on his face, which is always shaped into a grin, while his hands now have black finger-tips. Magolor periodically shuts and opens his mouth to reveal an eyeball with a red iris and a black pupil (very similar to Dark Matter and, to a lesser extent, Zero and 0²) in place of the vacant grin. Magolor's face is entirely black, with a droplet of his upper lip dripping over his mouth to connect with his lower lip, giving him the appearance of slightly melting. During Extra Mode, Magolor’s appearance is much darker and grimmer than it was before, now known as Magolor EX. His wisp-like body in his EX form is completely red with a deeper shade around the edges instead of being blue. Magolor EX's hat is now black with red at the tips of the horns and the Master Crown now has a purple jewel in its center. The scarf around his neck turned black and the belt interwoven in the scarf is red. Magolor EX's face now has glowing white skin and his eyes are initially hot pink, but they transition into red when he has half of his health left. Sometimes, while bending his body in both the battle and the transition to his second phase, a hot pink feature (similar to his eyes in color) is visible under his scarf. In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Magolor wears a green suit with a white cape and a white scarf with a green belt interwoven, this time with a gold buckle. The protrusions covering his ears now have bronze rings and green tips and he now wears yellow-orange mittens. Once the player has bought all of the regular weapons and armor, Magolor will dress in his original design. Magolor speaks a language called "Magolorese" in a squeaky voice.Miiverse Despite it being gibberish, Kirby and others understand him perfectly well. Personality In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, no strong evidence of Magolor's true intentions are shown until Kirby and the others reach Halcandra. Magolor is an adept speaker who acts very politely, giving Kirby encouragement whenever the player visits him in the Lor Starcutter. He also appears to be very friendly at first, and tells Kirby that he loves Popstar so much he doesn't want to leave it (interestingly, the latter is true). Once Kirby gets the Master Crown, however, Magolor completely breaks cover and turns into a cruel villain whose only goal is to conquer the universe. Magolor has no remorse using his Lor Starcutter (that Kirby just rebuilt for him) against Kirby and Landia, nor for shooting them down after the Lor is defeated. It is implied that his ruthless actions are due to the Master Crown's dark influence. In Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, Magolor remembers what Kirby did to him. Rather than taking an evil recourse, he builds Kirby a theme park to make up for his past actions. In all appearances since, Magolor is shown to primarily do good deeds for others, such as building an amusement park for King Dedede in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe or running the Shoppe to help Team Kirby in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. He still enjoys causing minor mischief, such as when he attacks Kirby during a Magolor Race to take the lead or obstructs the player's view with a blindfold banner. Magolor also appears to have an ego; he laughs at Kirby when he wins a race, praises himself for his good deeds, and declares Sunday to be "Magolor Day." In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Magolor is shown to have a dark sense of humor; he acts like he's returning to his evil roots if Kirby performs certain actions, but only to get a reaction out of Kirby (and the player). In Kirby Star Allies, his pause screen and Guest Star descriptions in English state that he is charming and that he is fearless. The Japanese version instead described him as "boldly lying." Games ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Magolor makes his debut in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and he is the driving force behind the events of that game. In the game's opening cutscene, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee are enjoying the sunshine, when suddenly a wormhole shaped like a star appears in the sky. The Lor Starcutter suddenly emerges from a wormhole. It breaks apart, losing its wings, emblem, mast, and oars, along with 120 Energy Spheres, as it plummets toward the ground. The ship soon crashes and the gang goes to see the source of the commotion. Inside the ship, Magolor is found unconscious. He wakes up in a panic and notices his ship has been severely damaged. Distraught, Magolor looks down in sadness. Kirby and the others offer to help him, which makes the alien ecstatic. From there on out, Magolor remains in the ship's control room overseeing its mainframe. In exchange for the heroes’ help, Magolor offers to take them to his home planet of Halcandra once he can get his ship working again. After beating the Grand Doomer and retrieving the final piece, the mast, Magolor fulfills his offer and takes Kirby and the crew to Halcandra. When they arrive however, they are immediately attacked by the monstrous four-headed dragon Landia. The Lor Starcutter makes a crash landing once again, but luckily stays intact this time. Magolor explains Landia's history and is "confused" as to why it attacked the Lor Starcutter. But regardless, Kirby and the gang offer to defeat the dragon for him. After Landia is defeated, the golden crown it was wearing falls to the ground and Magolor appears, applauding ominously. He grabs the crown from the ground and puts it on his head, simultaneously revealing it to be the Master Crown. It gives Magolor great powers and he takes on a new form somewhat resembling a jester. Meanwhile, the gang is completely dumbfounded and horrified by his unforeseeable deceit. Now with the crown in his possession, Magolor explains his scheme to them, and stated that he plans to conquer the universe, starting with Planet Popstar. He "thanks" the heroes for helping him repair the Lor Starcutter, which enabled him to succeed at his scheme, and heads off to take over the heroes’ home through a dimensional rift. Kirby and company set out to stop the villain, with the help of the now awakened Landia. After a battle with the Lor Starcutter, the heroes chase Magolor throughout Another Dimension. Magolor, using his newfound powers, strikes down the heroes one by one, making them all fall down to an unknown area. There, he battles with them to finish them off. However, with Kirby’s Super Abilities, Magolor is defeated, or so the heroes thought. The Master Crown suddenly takes control of Magolor, turning him into a manifestation of itself, and attacks the heroes. However, the heroes defeat the evil being once and for all, freeing Magolor from the Master Crown’s control and shattering it. Afterwards, Magolor seemingly vanishes in a shaft of light, going to "the dimension between time and space."Miiverse Another Dimension then collapses, with the heroes returning home with the help of Landia and the Lor Starcutter. Extra Mode Magolor's story role in EX mode is almost identical to that in Main Mode, but after shooting down Kirby and his friends immediately before the final battle begins, he abruptly decides to tap into more of the Master Crown's power, resulting in a different cutscene which shows Magolor turning himself into Magolor EX. On the battlefield, however, Magolor's attacks have received a cosmetic update and some of them now have properties that make them more dangerous. Instead of turning into his unnamed third form, Magolor transforms into the stronger and more disturbing Magolor Soul. Battle First Phase Magolor's main attack during the final battle is teleporting around the field 3 to 4 times. He can summon and launch purple orbs with black holes in their centers making them look like donuts. He can shoot these weak orbs in multiple formations. These orbs can be destroyed, guarded against, or inhaled. Sometimes, he can create puddles of pinkish liquid which eventually become tall spikes when he thrusts his hands upward. This attack can be guarded against or just easily avoided by watching which spikes burst from the ground first. Magolor can teleport himself to the background and hold one of his hands as it glows blue, then he launches five blue fire blasts that explode upon contact with the screen. Occasionally, he can open a star-shaped inter-dimensional rift to send out three or more mini Sphere Doomers, which attack by flying in circles or moving in a wave-like pattern. After losing half his HP, Magolor becomes much more aggressive and brutal. He immediately resumes the fight by creating a giant version of one of his magic runes in the background and disappears. This hex then turns into a star-shaped black hole that is placed in the middle of the battlefield. This attack can only be avoided by running at full speed, but it is difficult because the player(s) are being pulled closer to it. If the player keeps running, the black hole will eventually disappear after a short time; however, if the player is unsuccessful at avoiding it, he/she will lose whatever ability he/she had and will take heavy amounts of damage. Notably, not even the Stone or Leaf abilities will protect the player from the black hole. Magolor will also cross his hands repeatedly and put them together to launch a powerful laser beam cannon; however, this attack can be avoided by staying out of its range. If somebody gets hit, though, it can go for as much as half a health bar. The boss will summon and fire more dark orbs at a faster pace. Magolor adds another set of protruding spikes to his attack along with faster-moving blue fire blasts. When his health is near zero, similar to the fight with the Grand Doomer, the only exception being that Magolor will protect himself with five shields (which creates one giant star shield), instead of four shields, which must be destroyed by using Super Abilities. Magolor will open three portals summoning three different enemies, one of which will be a Super Ability enemy. Magolor will then stand off in the background using his orbs against Kirby; however, with the Super Ability, they can easily be dealt with. After landing two hits with a Super Ability, Magolor will dispel the ability and will repeat the aforementioned pattern. The order of the abilities in Main Mode are Monster Flame, Flare Beam, and Ultra Sword. After destroying all his shields using the Ultra Sword, Magolor will rush to the center of the screen and attempt to recover a part of the shield: this means Kirby must now finish Magolor off with the Ultra Sword. Climatically, Magolor will react instantly and try to repel the sword in one last attempt to save himself. Engaged in a deadlock, the player must shake the Wii Remote vigorously in order to have Kirby overpower him. If the remote isn't shaken enough, Magolor will push Kirby away and dispel the Ultra Sword from him. Otherwise, Kirby will deplete the last of Magolor's health bar and seemingly slay him, the crown-toting traitor exploding so violently it turns the screen white. (It should be noted that if multiple people are playing, a player without Ultra Sword can defeat him by striking him after Kirby breaks his final shield). Second Phase Seconds after Magolor finishes exploding, he is revived by the Master Crown into his second form: the real final battle against Magolor begins with him dispelling Ultra Sword from Kirby, unless the player willingly dispels it beforehand. Magolor will proceed to juggle and throw random enemies at Kirby from which the player can get another ability to fight. For his next attack, Magolor will create several star-shaped inter-dimensional rifts in different locations, which protrude large spikes after a set amount of time. He retains a few of the attacks that he used in the first fight, like the purplish-black orbs, black hole, and the beam cannon, which are still avoided in the same ways (although players should take note that the latter two attacks come out much faster than they did in the first battle). When he first warps into the background, Magolor can use star-shaped inter-dimensional rifts to warp himself out of sight. From there, he will summon two inter-dimensional rifts in the foreground and try to ram the player by flying out of one and into the other. Guarding is ineffective against this attack. Magolor can also create a mass of darkness in the foreground, the shape of which is revealed when he draws it in white ink in the background, before it abruptly enlarges itself on screen. At half of his HP, Magolor will begin using "dark" versions of the Super Abilities. He will first summon two large dark swords, portraying the Ultra Sword ability, which he will swing, first from the right side of the screen and then the left, or vice-versa, so the player must obviously go to the opposite side of the screen to avoid the strikes. Magolor will use his own version of Monster Flame's attack which attack from the left and right side of the screen, usually in the order left, right, or the other way around, and then both. The player can estimate where the attack will be coming from by looking at Magolor's location and his hand-gestures. Finally, Magolor can attack with his own dark version of the Flare Beam. He will hover in the middle of the screen and start gathering energy around himself (during this moment, Magolor is extremely vulnerable to the player's attacks and cannot retaliate for quite some time). After he has charged up enough power, Magolor will start bouncing around the arena as a large orb of shadowy energy, ricocheting in another direction whenever he makes contact with a side of the screen. After he has rolled around for a bit, Magolor will suddenly zoom off into the background and then try to quickly smash into Kirby and his friends, much like the rocket attack used by Metal General. Guarding will do the player no good against these attacks. Magolor will sometimes shoot his beam cannon through a star-shaped inter-dimensional rift. Then several inter-dimensional rifts will appear, with the beam cannon passing through them, so the player must be outside of its trajectory. He will continue to use a random assortment of his normal attacks and dark Super Abilities until the last of his HP is depleted and the battle is won. Extra Mode .]] In the Extra Mode, Magolor EX's attacks are frequently more potent. As with the Main Mode battle, Magolor's first and most common attack will be to create three or more spherical projectiles to fire at Kirby; however, these projectiles are now fired much faster than those fired by his Main Mode counterpart, and they are now red with a more unstable appearance. Magolor EX's paint spike attack now shoots out green, cactus-like spikes (which curiously resemble 0²'s weakpoint from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and mirror one of Marx's attacks) and his blue fire blasts are now orange and significantly larger. Furthermore, Magolor EX is more careful with his aim, often firing leading shots so as to get Kirby trapped in the middle of the screen to get hit by a fifth blast. Magolor EX will summon Ice Sphere Doomers that are considerably larger than their appearance in the original battle. Upon half his health being depleted, Magolor EX will pull out his black hole attack. The black hole is now a gloomy brown and it will wipe out around 3/4 of the player's health if it manages to suck somebody in. It does not pull any harder than its Main Mode counterpart, making it just as easy to avoid. After firing off two sets of the projectiles instead of one, Magolor will prepare his laser attack. The laser is now brown with white flecks in it and is slightly larger than the original. The laser deals more damage should Kirby or somebody else get hit by it. The largest difference to this battle, however, is the Super Ability section. When Magolor surrounds himself in a golden, near-impenetrable star-shield, it will take the combined strengths of the Snow Bowl, Grand Hammer, and Ultra Sword abilities to obliterate the shield (unlike the usual Monster Flame, Flare Beam and Ultra Sword pattern in the Main Mode) and finish off Magolor EX. He now seems to be aware of the need to avoid being hit by the super abilities. When coming to the foreground while Kirby has Snow Bowl, Magolor EX will use a strong gust of wind to push Kirby away. If Kirby does not hit him fast enough, he will start firing Ice Sphere Doomers at the party. The Sphere Doomers will instantly be defeated if hit with Snow Bowl. While Kirby is wielding Grand Hammer, Magolor EX will teleport off-screen and cause several portals to appear in quick succession on the floor; the first few will release a projectile which will turn into 6 that all go off in different directions if not destroyed immediately. Magolor EX will rise out of the last portal and either launch four projectiles straight above him or try to use his paint spike attack. Only Ultra Sword is unchanged from its original use. However, Magolor EX will increase the number of projectiles. Once again, upon having his shield completely obliterated, Magolor will rush to the middle of the screen. To avoid having Magolor recover a piece of the shield and having to repeat the process of destroying the shield piece, Kirby must strike Magolor EX with Ultra Sword (in multiplayer, however, any form of dealing damage is sufficient). Much like in Main Mode, Magolor will grab the sword and try to push it away just before it is about to hit him, so the player must quickly shake the Wii Remote to bypass Magolor EX's hand and slay him. Upon defeat, Magolor EX explodes with his hexes being added to the explosion. This is possibly a subtle foreshadowing of his second form, known as Magolor Soul. ''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Magolor returns in ''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, where he had survived the events of Kirby's Return to Dream Land and built Kirby a theme park as an apology for his actions. Magolor appears as an opponent in the exclusive Challenge Stages as a competitive rival of sorts. As Kirby races him, he will summon common enemies and shoot purple fireballs to slow him down, and even attempt to pick up Score Coins. Magolor will also spiral through the air at high speed and use his wizardly powers to phase through breakable walls and obstacles. He will occasionally gloat and laugh at Kirby if he happens to fall behind. The final race, aptly named "Magolor Race EX," features Magolor embracing his darker powers and using them to race more quickly and strategically. Since their last encounter, the two appear to be on friendlier terms. The two share a friendly and playful rivalry with each other. The races take place on mechanical gear-filled racecourses that match his personal attire and styling. The races are suspended high above the skies of Dream Land, the final of which during the EX race takes place in the dark and collapsing Another Dimension. It is never explained how he returned to Kirby's dimension following the events of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, though his initial appearance in the Lor Starcutter indicates that he may have used the ship to do so. Even still, it is unknown how he was able to return to the ship in the first place, given how he was taken to an entirely different dimension after his first defeat. It is possible he may have escaped between the events of Return to Dreamland and this game. Aside from that, a commemorative gold 8-bit statuette of Magolor is visible in the museum mode and also appears as one of Stone Kirby's transformations. Magolor also appears in the credits, escorting Kirby across the screen as the credits roll underneath. As the credits finish rolling, Magolor returns to the Lor Starcutter and bids Kirby farewell before flying away. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe]] Though he does not physically appear in the game, Magolor makes several cameo appearances in Kirby: Triple Deluxe: *Stone Kirby can transform into many different statues; one of these being Magolor, who is seen alongside Marx. As it is an Easter egg, it is somewhat rare and has a lower probability of appearing than other forms. The Lor Starcutter, Magolor's ship, also makes an appearance as a statue. *Circus Kirby can use a move called "Balloon Pop Art," in which Kirby blows up a balloon to attack enemies. One of the balloon sculptures Kirby can create is of Magolor, which once again is rare and will not frequently appear. *In the last room of Stage 3 of Wild World, A painting of Magolor can be seen hanging on a wall in the background. *Magolor is one of 256 keychains found in the game, being the 254th one. He is the only keychain from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *Lastly, Magolor is seen among other baddies such as Marx and Galacta Knight in the cutscene "Kirby Master!," which is earned by completing the game 100% ''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Magolor's only appearance in this game is in the last of the secret stages, which fittingly plays C-R-O-W-N-E-D. He appears holding a blindfold banner near the end of the stage. Blindfold banners are a common level hazard usually carried by Bronto Burts, but in this instance, Magolor replaces them. According to director Shinya Kumazaki, the stages Dedede plays through were built by Magolor, as he demonstrated in ''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition that he has experience building amusement parks.Miiverse ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Magolor makes a few cameo appearances in this game: * Magolor appears in two stickers; one of them being a rare sticker. * Magolor is also one of the Stone forms next to Marx, much like in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Magolor appears as a merchant who runs the Shoppe in the Dream Kingdom. He helps Team Kirby by selling them weapons, armor, EXP Orbs, Potions, and Champion's Codexes in exchange for Gem Apples and Fragments. He also sells Gem Apples in exchange for real-world money. Once the player buys the maximum amount of Gem Apples, Magolor will thank Kirby for the patronage, and will muse that he should have enough funds for another plot. Kirby Star Allies Magolor returns as a Dream Friend in ''Kirby Star Allies, being added in the 4.0.0 update. His moves are reminiscent of his attacks during his boss fight in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and in the New Challenge Stages from Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. ''Super Kirby Clash Magolor returns in ''Super Kirby Clash, where he reprises his role as a shopkeeper from Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. He also appears as two stickers, one in his normal outfit, and the other in his shopkeeper outfit, both of which can be purchased from the Shoppe, although the former must be unlocked first. Moveset Friend Abilities In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Magolor appears as an unlockable trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U obtained by scoring at least 450,000 points in a single game of Target Blast on Stage 3. SSBUl Spirit Fight Magolor.jpg|Spirit battle SSBUl Spirit Fight Magolor 2.jpg|Spirit battle Magolor appears as a primary Ace-class attack spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. His spirit can be obtained by fighting a blue male Robin with enhanced magical attacks and the hazard of the stage flipping upside-down. His spirit sports no effect when applied to a fighter. Etymology Magolor's name is a portmanteau of “magic,” referencing his magical abilities, and the Lor Starcutter’s name. His Japanese name is also a portmanteau of magic (魔法) and the Lor Starcutter’s name, and is pronounced similar to "mahoroba," an old Japanese word meaning "wonderful place."Miiverse Music Quotes Related Quotes Trivia .]] *Many of the character models and concepts from ''Kirby GCN’s development cycle were carried over to Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Magolor's first boss form resembles the unused design of Kirby GCN’s final boss. Both have long, sculpted horns, a shadowy face and body, no visible mouth, glowing eyes, and red clothing. **It also appears that this final boss's concept inspired Magolor Soul's design to some extent, as the two share a similar color scheme. **The final boss's concept art depicts the character as being colossal in comparison to Kirby, as Sword Kirby can be seen in the bottom left corner of the above image, along with a Golem. * In the Japanese games, Magolor mostly speaks using katakana, rather than hiragana and kanji. This is a rather common visual cue in fiction to indicate a foreign accent. This is emphasized even further by Magolor using a lot of anglicisms in his speech, a trait associated with Western foreigners in particular. *Magolor's dialogue at various points in Kirby's Return to Dream Land reveals secrets about the Kirby universe. One conversation is also a hidden Easter egg. **In Extra Mode, Magolor explains how the Lor Starcutter was built, and says it was the same power that gave rise to "clockwork stars." This hints at a possible connection to Galactic Nova. **After 120 Energy Spheres are collected, Magolor explains the details of how he acquired his ship. However, speaking to him a second time will have him tell Kirby that he has heard of him much before their fateful encounter. In the Extra Mode, he goes into more details with both, loosely recalling the events of Milky Way Wishes—and stating that there is someone that he knows in particular who knew Kirby fairly well. This person is speculated to be either Marx, Galacta Knight, or someone else entirely.YouTube *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, if Kirby talks to Magolor six times in a row and continues to speak with him afterward, Magolor becomes annoyed with him, accuses the pink puff of leading him on with his offer to fix the Lor Starcutter, and commands him to finish his adventure. Pestering Magolor further results in him scolding Kirby, saying that he's much busier than he appears and that he wants Kirby to stop distracting him.YouTube **Likewise, in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, if Kirby enters the Shoppe six times in a row and talks to Magolor again afterward, Magolor suggests Kirby go back to his quests. He also mentions that he's not especially interested in the Dream Kingdom and just wants to sell Kirby his wares. *Magolor appears to be left-handed. He uses his left hand predominantly for gesturing during conversations and picking up the Master Crown. *The Lor Starcutter may very well not be his own ship, as one of his battle quotes (from Magolor EX) implies that he stole it from somewhere. After collecting every Energy Sphere, he will reveal more info on the vessel and claims that he 'excavated' it from the volcano Landia lives in. *As mentioned above, Magolor EX has a hot pink/purple accessory below his eyes that is presumably his mouth. However, taking a look at the eye textures for Magolor EX show that this is simply the area around his eyes. *Like Marx before him, Magolor shows up in the front row of the unlockable "Kirby Master" video for 100% completion. He applauds the cast in spite of his defeat. *Magolor, Dark Mind, Queen Sectonia, Star Dream, and Void Termina are the only final bosses to have more than two forms in one game. *In the third phase of the battle with Magolor, when he throws enemies at Kirby, he will always send out an enemy containing the Copy Ability Kirby used before having to discard it to use the Super Abilities to destroy Magolor's shield. Alternatively, Inhaling three of the enemies he throws and letting the Mix roulette run out on its own grants Kirby the ability he gave up. *Magolor's battle theme during the first phase starts with a heavy remix of Dark Matter's theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3, followed by a portion of the dimensional rift theme from Kirby's Return to Dream Land and finally ending with the first few bars of 0²'s battle theme from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. **Magolor's battle theme was reused in Kirby Star Allies, where it plays when viewing the Kirby's Return to Dream Land art in the art gallery. *Magolor was likely already powerful before he obtained the Master Crown, as Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition reveals that even without the crown (which is presumably non-existent at this point, its shards having faded with Another Dimension's demise) Magolor is still capable of spawning normal enemies and even firing large energy projectiles akin to those he fired during the battle against him in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and Magolor EX's Pause Screen description describes him as "a liar and a wizard," implying that he already has a significant amount of power before seizing the crown. This is shown again in Kirby Star Allies, where he has a variety of attacks. *The battle with Magolor seems to contain references to almost every previous final boss. The Lor segment is a shooter, like Dark Matter and 0. In his first form, he teleports with a flash and sound similar to Nightmare and Dark Mind. He fires huge lasers and summons black holes like Marx. His final form has his mouth melting down, somewhat like Drawcia Soul. He also summons spikes, like Drawcia, and flies across the screen like Drawcia Soul. His Soul form has a red eye in his mouth, a trait often associated with Dark Matter. The eye in his mouth is also similar to Necrodeus's third eye (or 0²'s real eye). Visually, his first form loosely resembles Nightmare, and his Soul form resembles Dark Mind's first form. *During the battle against Magolor, a portal to Popstar is visible in the background. It starts on the right side of the screen and gradually moves toward the center. It grows rather quickly throughout the fight's multiple segments, eventually almost dominating the backdrop in the last phase. If the player slowly proceeds through the fight, though, he/she will be able to see the portal gradually growing larger. *Magolor is one of two bosses to have deceived Kirby for his own gain, the other is Marx. **However, unlike Marx, Magolor is the only villain that likes Kirby, then betrays him. *If Kirby does not attack the enemies Magolor summons within a short amount of time, they will vanish into thin air in a manner similar to teleportation. *Hanging nearby Magolor's painting in Stage 3 of Wild World is a painting of Taranza. Both characters bear a strong resemblance to each other, especially in the paintings, and this implies that they are likely related members of the same species. **Notably, Taranza is shown to be capable of firing energy projectiles very similar to those Magolor fires during his races against Kirby in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. *In Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe, if the player falls during Magolor's appearance, he will giggle. *In the Kirby's 20th Anniversary puzzle in StreetPass Mii Plaza, Magolor's sprite depicts him with black skin rather than his usual brown. This sprite, unaltered, was reused for his keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The balloon sculpture Circus Kirby can make of him also uses black for his facial color, as does official merchandise of him.[http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/File:KRtDL_Merch.PNG Kirby's Return to Dream Land figure set] *Magolor's fate at the end of Kirby's Return to Dream Land was never explained in-game, but was eventually clarified in an interview with director Shinya Kumazaki: according to Kumazaki, Magolor was sent to a dimension beyond space and time after his defeat.Miiverse How this happened remains unknown, but one can presume that Magolor was teleported rather than disintegrated upon his defeat. Alternatively, this dimension may have even been an afterlife of sorts, given that most villains defeated by Kirby do not survive the endeavor. *Two sound files in Kirby's Return to Dream Land contain death screams that would have been used by Magolor. However, these sound files remain unused in-game, and cannot be accessed in the Sound Test either. *The developers of Kirby's Return to Dream Land initially intended to make the scene of Magolor fading into light only viewable to players who collected every Energy Sphere. They ultimately decided to include it regardless of the player's total Energy Sphere count, as they felt it would be wrong to "leave Magolor's liberation of his crimes out of the main storyline."Miiverse *One of the earlier concept arts from Kirby's Return to Dream Land suggests that Magolor was supposed to be a female character at one point of the development, as evidenced by the Venus symbol. *Magolor is one of the few characters in the ''Kirby'' series that Kirby can visit and converse with outside of cutscenes. Others include Daroach, Bandana Waddle Dee, and the inhabitants of Quilty Square. *In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Magolor refers to Sunday as "Magolor Day" due to the fact that he will give extra Gem Apples to players who purchase them in the Shoppe. *When Kirby buys all 3,000 Gem Apples from the Shoppe in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe or purchases enough to upgrade the Gem Apple Tree to level 10 in Super Kirby Clash, Magolor laughs to himself, saying that his "secret plan" is closer to completion. If Kirby purchases and upgrades all armor and weapons to the maximum, Magolor parodies his speech from the end of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, saying that Dream Kingdom will bow to him. He then drops the act and explains that he is only joking. *Magolor’s intro menu in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! is based on the Japanese box art of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, being identical apart from missing Kirby. **Magolor’s intro menu pose is based on his trophy pose in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. *In context with Kirby Star Allies, Magolor's name has been misspelled on two separate occasions as "Magalor": His video showcase on the Nintendo Youtube Channel is titled "Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update – Magalor is here! – Nintendo Switch" and one of his techniques in-game is called "Magalor Surge." **The misspelling of the attack “Magalor Surge” is notably the first time a character’s name has been misspelled in a Kirby game. *In Kirby Star Allies on the title, file select, and menu screens, Magolor, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee can sometimes be seen re-enacting the opening of Kirby’s Return to Dream Land. *In the language spoken by Hyness and others of his religion, the word "Lor" means "paradise," while the word "Mafo" means "lie." Since in Japanese "f" and "h" sounds are very similar, and sometimes conflated, Magolor's Japanese name could possibly mean "false paradise" in Hyness's language. *On the official Kirby Twitter account, Zan Partizanne refers to Magolor as a “deceptive egg,” referencing his egg-like shape and his tactics of tricking people.Kirby Twitter 「イカサマたまご」, where たまご means "egg" and イカサマ/いかさま can mean "fraud" **In turn, Magolor calls Zan Partizanne “Parmesan Cheese,”Kirby Twitter パルメザンチーズ means "parmesan cheese" likely a play on her name as it sounds somewhat similar to “parmesan,” and later calls The Three Mage-Sisters the “Traffic Light Girl Trio,” due to the fact that they have the same colors as traffic lights in Japan.Kirby Twitter 「信号機三人娘」, 信号機 meaning "traffic light" and 三人娘 can meaning "girl trio" *Parts of Magolor's second form theme, C-R-O-W-N-E-D, play the themes for Green Greens and Kirby's Triumphant Return (from Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby Super Star respectively). Videos Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update – Magalor is here! – Nintendo Switch Artwork KRTDL Captain.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Magolor Art.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Magolor Part 3.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Magolor novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Great Labyrinth Friend Rescue!'' KPR Sticker 35.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 183.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Miiverse Monami Matsuura.jpg|Miiverse artwork celebrating Kirby's Return to Dream Land’s fourth anniversary. TKCD Magolor artwork 2.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' TKCD_Magolor_artwork.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 19.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Magolor KTCD novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Formation! Kirby Hunters Z'' K25th Twitter (117).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' K25th Twitter (192).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' TKCD_Magolor_artwork_Anniversary.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' 1st Anniversary K25th Twitter (247).jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' MagolorYorozuya.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' Magolor_card.png|''Kirby no Sweets Party'' IllustImage06.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' 2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' 1a.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Cameo as his boss form). KSA Artwork.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Dev_Artwork_2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' File:Cats_Twitter.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Pupupu_Train_Magolor_art.png|''Pupupu Train'' Deluxe 5th Anniversary.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Steampunk Magolor.png|''Kirby’s Dreamy Gear'' SKC_Magolor_artwork.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC Magolor.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC_Magolor_artwork_3.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC_Magolor_artwork_4.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' Parallel Nightmare Twitter.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Icons KSA_Magolor_Icon.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Concept Artwork Magolor concept art 3.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Magolor concept art 1..png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Magolor Concept artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' MagolorConcept551.jpeg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' MagolorConcept552.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Gallery MagolorBoss1.png|Magolor's second form MagolorBoss2.png|Magolor's third form MagolorEX.png|Magolor EX Super Mario 64 plagiarism.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' -- Magolor's painting appears in the background. C6.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' -- Magolor appears as one of Circus Kirby's balloon attacks. DDDD C-R-O-W-N-E-D (Reprise).png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' SSB4 Magolor trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) TKCD_Magolor.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' ArmorBe9.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Armor) Be9.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Weapon) Dream_Friend_-_Magolor_Introduction.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Magolor attacking with dark energy balls 2.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Magolor teleporting.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Magolors.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Magolor_title.jpg|Magolor’s intro menu in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! SSBUl_Spirit_36.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) SKC_Magolor.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Chara 13.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Armor) Chara 14.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Weapon) Sprites and Models Magolor model KrtDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' RtDL_Mahoroa_Phase2.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Magolor EX 3D Model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (EX) KDCol Magolor render.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' Magolor sprite.png|''StreetPass Mii Plaza'' (Kirby's 20th Anniversary puzzle) / Kirby: Triple Deluxe (Keychain) Magolor DAUgdMHVwAEo283.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' Magolor SSB4.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) DAUgcTZUAAA8C 9.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' K25_Magolor_sprite.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' References de:Magolor es:Maglor fr:Magolor it:Magolor ja:マホロア ru:Маголор Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Villains in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Super Ability Enemies Category:Allies in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Ancients Category:Main Characters Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Novel Characters Category:Another Dimension Category:Allies in Super Kirby Clash